


this is how i dissapear

by bonrose



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, my immortal fic parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrose/pseuds/bonrose
Summary: this one goes out to sebbie and doop. im so sorry
Relationships: Houzuki Akane | Ema Skye/Ichijou Mikumo | Kay Faraday, Sebastian Debeste/Hugh O'Conner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	this is how i dissapear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hughdebeste nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hughdebeste+nation).



hi my name iz hugh goffik santiago dark'ness oconner and i have short dark blue hair with ahoge that looks like a bow (thats how i got my name) and i have sad dark eyes the color of my chemikal romanse's second album "3 cheerz 4 sweet reveng" anyway i attend themis legal academy and i study law and also i am a vampire but ur not supposed 2 know dat lawl XD

i leave da skool for the day and i see my boyfriend sebastian debest standingg by da cofeee shopl were we alwayz hav our datez (XD he iz so goffik and i luv him) "hi hugh" he sayz. i kiss him on da lipz "hi sebbie how r u" i say "i m gud lawl letz go 2 hot topic ok"

me n my boyfrend sebbasftisbn go 2 da hot topic at teh mall (i luv hot topic and i buy al my clothes from dere XD) and 2day i was wearing a loose black mcr tanktop ((authors note lawl dere my favorit band)) with blak skinny jeanz with chains on dem. i had eyeliner 2 match with my boyfrien snd we were at hot topic 2 see iff they had any new invader zzim shirtz xd

but insidew hit topic........ was kayy farsday!1!!1!!! she saw me and sebs and marchhwd over madly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!" "oh hi kay" said my boyfriend sebastiwjn debste "pleas dont hurrt my boyfriend"

kay fadayay kissed her grillfriend ema skyye and den tjey both lefr da hot topic becuz tehy are not goffik enuff 4 me and my biyfriend sebasrtinanan

authorss note: i hope u all lik dis fic XD and if yr a homophob den fuck of!!!!!!!!


End file.
